Hey norge
by Anatargaryen
Summary: drabble acerca los pensamientos de dinamarca sobre la fria actitud de noruega, erogjrpoio no es un gran summary pero leanlo pleasee, los amare por siempre :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :3 pues que les cuento es la primera vez que escribo algo...ojala les guste y no les sangren los ojos por leer jajajaaj...si me dejan reviews caerán**

**chocolates del cielo!**

Siempre he pensado que te costaba expresar tus sentimientos, siempre quise pensar eso…pensar que esos golpes, que esas constantes palabras de burla y odio hacia mi eran tu forma de expresar cariño…pero…tú no sabes cómo duele verte sonreír a los demás, ser feliz con otros, mientras que para mí hay una mirada llena de rencor, una mirada más fría que un invierno sin ti…

Hey norge… ¿alguna vez me has apreciado? Dime, en tu corazón, ¿alguna vez hubo espacio para mí?...me gustaría que supieras cuánto te quiero, que supieras como mi corazón late al verte, porque no importa tu mirada glacial, no importa que jamás sonrías para mí, yo no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, yo haría todo para protegerte…

Hey norge…y ¿si me voy? ¿Qué harás?...desearía que me buscaras, que me extrañaras pero sé que pido mucho…solo por una vez… ¿podrías decirme _te quiero anko_?


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, pues la verdad me sorprendio mucho que quisieran leer mas drabbles, espero que les guste este, los quiero mucho :3**

Me voy, te dejo todas las cosas que incluyen un recuerdo juntos, las tasas de café que utilizábamos cuando llovía, los cuentos que te leía para calmar tus pesadillas, incluso dejo mi ropa pues tiene tu olor impregnado.

Me voy llorando en calma, me voy porque mi corazón necesita respirar o si no se ahogara, dejo mi vida, te dejo a ti pero no olvides, que aunque nunca tuve tu corazón, yo te seguí hasta el fin, que te di mi alma como regalo y mi cuerpo como hogar.

No volveré a interrumpir tu camino, mi amado dolor, mi querido, Norge.

**si quieren que continue, dejen un sensual review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! no saben lo feliz que me hacen apoyándome para que escriba mas, decidí que este drabble era desde el punto de vista de Norway ojala les guste n.n**

Llueve tanto fuera como dentro de mí, el sol ni su sonrisa han vuelto a aparecer, mientras más pasa el tiempo mi corazón más congelado se vuelve, ya no está él, quien derretía mi indiferencia, el muro que aislaba mis sentimientos.

Lo peor de sentirse así, es que nadie más lo note, que ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente me ayuden a expresar lo que mi corazón grita, necesito ayuda, lo necesito a él, él es el único que puede escuchar lo que mi corazón tanto anhela, mientras mi cara no muestra nada, solo odio en vez de amor.

¡Vuelve Anko, Vuelve!-grita el corazón.

No pasa nada, no importa nada-dice el dueño del corazón, Norge.

**Les gusto? entonces me pueden dejar un review! si? buen dia :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente hermosa, aqui otro drabble narrado por Norway, espero disfruten.**

Todo está oscuro, corro y corro pero no encuentro nada, solo siento que alguien me persigue, me quiere hacer daño y la ansiedad por salvarme es insoportable -¡ayuda, alguien ayúdeme!-Grito, pero es muy tarde, ya no puedo avanzar más, me ha acorralado, tiemblo, no quiero morir, espero el golpe pero solo escucho un grito muy familiar, levanto la vista y me encuentro con Anko, el solo voltea y me sonríe –siento demorarme tanto Norge-me ha protegido y ahora está herido.

-Denmark...-no puedo decir nada más, pues él se desmaya, está en mis brazos, cada vez más débil pero aun así intenta sonreír -Anko…yo…yo te…-pero se desvanece…

-¡No!-grito despertándome y por primera vez mi cuerpo reacciona con mis sentimientos, una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla.

**PD: si les gusto, dejen un review y me disfrazo de santa y les llevo regalos! ok no xD pero les agradezco el review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis sensualones lectores, me preguntaron por Denmark, así que aquí esta él para narrar el cap. disfruten :)**

¿Cómo se olvida a alguien cuando los recuerdos están tatuados en el fondo de tu alma y son tan importantes que hacen ya parte de ti?

Norge, te extraño tanto, sin ti el aire me pesa, no entiendo como mi corazón sigue latiendo cuando se siente tan vacío y mi mente me engaña, pues te veo en todos lados, estoy enloqueciendo y sin embargo, me preocupo más por ti que por mí.

Eres el culpable de este hechizo Norge, un hechizo donde mi vida se mueve según tu camino, así que por lo menos recoge el desastre que has causado en mi interior, ayúdame, que estoy enfermo de amor.

**PD: si me dejan un review, me disfrazo de banana y salgo a la calle xD por cierto debo muchos regalos por el cap anterior, los quiero y feliz fin de semana :D**

**PD de la PD: quieren que haga mas drabbles o lo termine pronto? ahora si bye :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola amores de mi vida! Por fin volví, vengo muerta x.x pero aquí está un drabble desde el punto de vista de Norge, disfruten ;)**

Te he ido a buscar, no me importa ya mi orgullo, yo te quiero devuelta pero… ¿dónde estás? He buscado en todos lados, tu casa la he revisado tantas veces que sé de memoria el lugar de tus cosas ¿por qué desapareciste así? No has dejado huella y tiemblo de ansiedad…

…Ahora estoy en el lago, tu lugar preferido, esta es mi última esperanza, solo puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que vengas… en este momento cae nieve pero no importa el clima, ni nada, yo estaré aquí, así que ven rápido Den, déjame decirte cuanto te quiero, ya no me faltes más, por favor…

**PD: ¡gracias por leer! Pueden dejar un lindo review y no olviden ustedes son súper sexys, grrr! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola mis bellezas tropicales! Hoy vengo con el capítulo más largo, narrado por denmark, espero les guste n.n**

Una premonición, una advertencia, mi corazón más oprimido que nunca me decía que algo andaba mal cuando fui al lago, sin embargo mis dudas se perdieron cuando lo vi, ahí estaba mi Norge, parecía estar durmiendo, no pude evitar emocionarme y correr como si mi vida se fuera en ello, ¿podría ser que me estuviera esperando? Una gran sonrisa crecía en mi cara…

Pero como si la vida me odiase, este sueño se convirtió en pesadilla…

Cuando llegue donde Norge, vi que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus labios habían tomado un color azul –No…No puede ser- inmediatamente agarre a Norge de los hombros, solo para darme cuenta lo frío que estaba, lo sacudí desesperado-oye Norge, despierta, no te hagas el dormido, no juegues así conmigo por favor-pero no había respuesta…

Sentí que el mundo se caía en pedazos, cogí a Norge entre mis brazos y lo apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho-Norge, yo no…yo no puedo derrumbarme, ¿sabes? porque antes debo hacer todo lo posible para que estés bien…así que no me dejes, aguarda, que yo te…yo te salvare…yo…-ya no pude decir más, mis lágrimas caían como un mar desbordado y mi garganta parecía rota…

¿Cuánto no daría por ser yo quien sufriera y no mi Norge? Y maldita mi vida, ¿por qué solo podía esperar a que llegara una ambulancia? Quería protegerlo de todo y sin embargo solo podía estar ahí, viendo como su vida se iba y de paso se llevaba mis ganas de vivir…

**Ok sé que hay muchos que en este momento me quieren matar D: pero pueden dejar sus amenazas en los reviews xD los quiero y perdón :C**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola awesome people! Perdón la tardanza, pero aquí está el drabble narrado desde Norway!**_

_Me han ofrecido el cielo con la condición de que te deje para obtenerlo, pero ¿sabes vida? Prefiero quedarme contigo, porque hasta un infierno es el mismo paraíso si estoy junto a ti..._

Parecía como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño, lo primero que sentí fue que alguien apretaba mi mano y luego a lo lejos escuche una voz.

-Tengo miedo Norge…- ¿Den? Abrí mis ojos y cuando pude ver bien, me di cuenta de que si era él, tenía su cara enterrada en uno de sus brazos, él era quien apretaba mi mano.

-si te vas…será mi culpa-su voz se escuchaba triste y vacía, me sentí mal, odiaba verle así.

-nada es tu culpa, anko-dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, quería calmarlo pero hice todo lo contrario, Denmark había levantado su rostro y me miraba sorprendido con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio –Norge...has despertado…-dijo Den casi en un susurro, mientras una lagrima caía por su cara.

-hola Den…-le sonreí, verlo de nuevo era hermoso.

Y entonces sentí sus brazos rodearme y su cabeza esconderse en mi pecho, lloraba, Den estaba sacando todo su dolor, así que devolví el abrazo, acaricie su espalda y susurre en su oído con dulzura -tranquilo anko, todo estará bien-.

_Ese abrazo llenó el vacío de nuestras respectivas ausencias y para mi fue el regreso de la primavera a mi corazón.  
_

_**The end...**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, su apoyo fue lo mejor, y si gustan pueden dejar un review, los queremos mucho, norge, den y yo.**_


End file.
